


Drogaciji Academy

by DigiConjurer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can come in, but you can't go out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the madhouse

This is a work of fiction. Any connection to real life is just coincidence.

* * *

Drogaciji Academy

Chapter 1

Welcome to the Mad House

 

_Butterflies, that is what we all are. We enter the world, growing up from caterpillars into butterflies. We then migrate from home, mate with other butterflies and die once we reach our destination. In truth, all that matters is the path one takes to the destination. -???_

Our protagonist just stood there on the hard concrete plaza. In the distance, a large gray van sped away as fast as it possibly could. Oaks, pines, palms and a whole bunch of exotic trees surrounded the place, creating a dense forest that surrounded the back and the sides of the massive stone building.

His name was Rantha Kaolin, just you’re typical fill-in-the-blank high school protagonist. He was dressed like most protagonist’s in this genre, just a clean blue t-shirt with holey black pants and a pair of brown shoes. Hanging around his neck, was a long grey strap leading to a blue messenger bag that sat by his right thigh. Small blue eyes and short chocolate brown hair were all he had in the looks department, not even a single muscle at all on his scrawny pathetic body. He then opened his bag up and pulled a weathered leather-bound book out. The pages began to flip rapidly, eventually stopping on a page displaying some large bird with the head of a beautiful woman.

“Come forth from the void, Alkonost!” Rantha chanted, causing a multicolored vulture turkey hybrid with the head of a beautiful woman to tear up through the concrete and stand in front of him. He then pointed at the sky and the bird woman creature soared towards it. A few seconds later, a bunch of chicken strips fell to the ground. Rantha brushed the food off to the side and headed towards the building, putting his book back into the bag. As he reached the solid oak door, he took a deep breath and swung it open. The door slammed shut behind him, fading into the wall and making the sound of an alcoholic, drug-ridden, communist cat playing metal music on his tongue. Inside, bare white walls were lit up with a small light bulb hanging from a short grey cord. The floors looked to have been done by a blind man, judging from the areas of concrete where there should have been hardwood. Occasionally, a shadow dashed across the floor, trying to get someone’s attention. Rantha pulled his book back out and casually flipped through the pages, stopping upon a spread displaying a white orb of light and some text.

“Come forth from the void, messenger of light!” Rantha shouted, causing an exact copy of the illustration to pop out. The creature then began to “blink” rapidly, flashing a weird sequence of color and light levels.

“Good to see you, bud.” he remarked as the orb began to dance around its master. Eventually, it floated away from Rantha and slammed head-on into the shadowy figure. A teenage girl now stood in front of the duo, dressed in a exquisite yet faded red gown with a matching faded crimson bodice, multiple faded orange and red skirts in addition to the gown, pointy red high heels, and a beautiful gold necklace that looked slightly tarnished. Ghostly blonde hair tied in a very short braid was complemented by two large emerald eyes and a large yet bright smile.

“Well…” the girl remarked and looked over at our protagonist. ”Hello, I guess?”

“Hello to you too.” Rantha remarked, holding his right hand out. Sadly, the girl slapped it away and focused her gaze upon a wall. The wall wasn’t really that special, just your normal load-bearing wall that someone had painted white for the time being.

“Sorry, I don’t shake the hands of commoners.” The ghost girl remarked, turning around and walked away.

“At least tell me your name!” He ran towards the spectre as his summon followed behind. The ghost promptly gave the middle finger, humming some mysterious tune under her breath. The messenger of light then blinked once again, this time much more faster and with a few new colors thrown in.

“I’m not sure what her problem is, bud.” Rantha took a deep breath and the summoned creature faded away.

“Arr, me matey!” Our protagonist turned around, come face-to-face with a dragon dressed as a pirate. ”Ready for another day on t’ high seas?” It was a large green dragon, dressed in a black captain crunch pirate hat and a large overcoat that looked silly on a dragon. One of it’s teeth had either been replaced with a golden one or had been painted over with gold paint. Large silver eyebrow and ear piercings looked silly, yet fitted the look the creature was going for. A large cream colored overcoat covered the dragon’s body with a pair of matching cotton pants covering the back end. For some reason, a dragon-sized cutlass hung on the right side of the pants, with a dragon-sized flintlock pistol hanging off of the other side of the pants. For some reason, the creature stood on it’s back hindquarters, showing off a pair of dragon-sized brown leather boots and a long green tail that always stayed behind the pirate’s body.

“Uh…” Rantha answered, looking over at his classmate. The dragon flashed a large smile and the summoner took a step back.

“T’ name be Dan.” Dan explained and shook Rantha’s left hand.”Dan t’ Dragon Pirate. Also, welcome aboard t‘ Drogaciji Academy.”

“Thanks” He looked at Dan, taking a deep breath.”What’s up with ghost girl?”

“Liza has been here for a while, possibly t’ longest o’ the crew.” Rantha only stared as Dan continued on. ”Ever since the lady arrived, she refuses t’ be buckos with any member of the crew. Sadly, I don’t blame the lass.”

“What do you mean?” Rantha accused as Dan headed off. He ran over to the dragon pirate and followed behind to the best of his abilities.

“No one has ever truly 'left' Drogaciji Academy.” Dan whispered and just stopped. ”Those that have tried…”

Dan turned and looked to his right, Rantha did the same and took a step back. Instead of the typical blank white wall, someone had painted a grey jail cell surrounding a small house. Written below the picture was a quote.

To escape, you must find the solution and learn from the mistakes that trapped you in this prison.

“It’s obvious what the answer is…” Rantha started as he stared at the mural.”I have no clue.”

“You’ll figure it out eventually, matey.” Dan remarked and walked away, leaving Rantha to his own devices.

“Rantha Kaolin!” He turned around, finding a large wooden club pointed right at him.”You’re under arrest!”

Standing in front of him, was a large green man dressed in black pants and a matching polo. A short green goatee and a few zits across his face were complemented by small yellow eyes and a large malicious grin with a large brown chevron mustache.

“For what?” the summoner accused as the creature laughed.

“For breaking the Chicken Little Act of 1823!” the monster announced and slammed the stick towards the human. Rantha quickly rolled out of the way and opened his tome back up. He swiftly flipped through, eventually stopping upon a spread displaying a long black pole with a silver sword blade at the end.

“Shisua, come forth from the void!” he chanted, causing a long black pole with a silver sword blade at the end to take the place of the book.

“So that’s how it’s going to be.” the creature shouted, forming a cocky grin on his face.”Bring it on, for the Mustache is ready!”

Rantha charged towards his opponent, swinging his weapon behind his back and slammed it towards the person. His opponent then swung his club, connecting with the sword pole weapon thing.

“You’re a bold man to fight me.” the opponent announced, his club beginning to glow with yellow energy.  
“Is that so?” The sword blade on the pole began to glow with silver light, revealing a faint image of an Alkonost. He stabbed at his opponent, causing a stream of razor-like multicolored feathers to slam into the troll.

”You win.” the creature fell over and Rantha 'sword blade on a stick' faded from existence. ”But this isn’t the last you’ll see of me!”

The monster snapped and faded away. Sadly, a few seconds later, he reappeared right in front of him.

“That little fucking fag of a lowly shit of a fucking fanfic author.” the 'sailor' announced as a slight tapping filled the air. Rantha slowly turned around, finding a small black feline wearing a large black pointy hat in front of him.

“Ahem.” Rantha knelt down and glanced at the cat. "Liora Stav, teacher of Personal Social Magic, at your service.”

The cat gave a play bow and Rantha shook it’s paw.

“So is that a student?” Rantha remarked, pointing at the creature pounding at the air with his club.

“Yep.” Liora answered as the two watched their fellow student pull a wall from its supports and continued his crusade against the air.”His name is Eugene Mustachious Truile, or Officer EMT for short.”

“Thanks, teach...” he gave a slight wave and headed down the hall.

“Go meet everyone else. I’ll calm 'Mr. Sailor” down.” Liora explained as he picked his pace up. The summoner was ready for whatever awaited him, no matter the challenge or the place.


	2. Magic! Flashbacks! Pizza!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nude skeletons! A flashback! And a chicken that poops out lunch!
> 
> All feedback is appreciated.

Unlike the prior hallway he had just left, this one was decorated with white marble pillars holding up a large painted mural of the gods and their many cultural equivalents. Underneath the mural, our hero walked upon a sandstone floor. To the right of him, a mahogany door awaited passage. Rantha stopped and gave the door a slight punch in the middle of its frame.

“Thank you!” The door answered, swinging towards the right. “I had a deep knot right there.”

Rantha headed in, taking a deep breath. Inside, the walls glowed a bright burgundy contrasting with the greyish peridot adorned floors. Centered on the back wall, a modest wooden bed sat there, draped with purple sheets and a clean white pillow with a rotting corpse just lying there. He slowly approached the body, giving it a slight tap. The corpse crumbled into a small heap of yellow dust along with a pristine white piece of paper. Rantha slowly picked it up and turned the object over.

If you’re reading this,

 

You’re in the right place. Trust those that inhabit this place, for they’re your only allies.

A few seconds later, a loud banging started to sound on the other side of the door. Rantha opened the door up, revealing the exact same corpse that was originally sleeping in his bed.

“Hi!” The corpse greeted as it entered Rantha’s room. It looked female, judging from small yellow bumps on its upper chest. The rest of her body appeared dry and bony, judging from how little water a corpse would possibly have after dying. She was mostly nude, only having a brown belt with a matching small pouch hanging off of it.

“Uh, hello?” Rantha answered as he watched his visitor. While he was wasn’t a big fan of nude people roaming about his room, he was willing to put that prejudice behind him for the moment. ”So, what’s your name?”

“No one has really asked me that question.” She responded as Rantha watched her. ”But, you can me Hilda.”

The two shook hands and just looked at each other. As they did so, some weird hawklike bird slammed through the ceiling and into the floor.

“Sorry about that.” The creature explained as Alkonost popped up. The bird squawked and swallowed the bird.

“What have I told you about appearing outside of the book?” Rantha announced as the bird squawked. “Fine.”

Alkonost faded away, causing Hilda’s gaze to return to him.

“So, how did you get the bird?” The skeleton asked and Rantha looked down at the floor.

Gym class had begun peacefully that day, almost serene when compared to normally. Today, they were going to play kickball instead of doing the long list the teacher usually had written on the whiteboard. The gym was a large place with your stereotypical dark blue bleachers up against the eastern walls with laminated birch hardwood floors hugging the floors along with newly placed basketball hoops hanging off of the north and south walls.

“Class, who wants to play kickball?” The teacher announced, causing every hand in the class to shoot up. They immediately made their way out of the gym and onto the grassy field outside.

“Get on with it!” Hilda announced as Rantha took a step back.

“I’m getting there.” Rantha answered and sat down on the bed. Hilda sat down beside him.

The kickball game was already underway. While it was still a tied game at 0-0, he didn’t really care. Rantha walked up to the plate and the yellow ball rolled towards him. He ran towards the ball and gave it a hard kick. The object flew through the air, only to shatter into a million pieces in mid-air. Their gazes focused on him, automatically deciding it was his fault.

“Thanks a lot, Rantha!”

“He does it again, as usual.”

“Why does teach even allow him to do anything with us?”

He looked down at the ground, his hands balled-up and made his way over to the shredded rubber that was the former ball. Within the shattered rubber  pieces, laid a large book the size of a regular school-issued notebook. It looked to be quite old, judging from the brownish tan leather that someone had stretched over both covers, covering the entire piece of literature. A metal clasp in the shape of a cat face held the tome closed. After finishing his admiring over the object, Rantha picked it up and snapped the book open. The page flipped through rapidly, eventually stopping on a spread displaying the dangers of plastic surgery. More specifically, a large peacock with vulture wings and the head of beautiful lady. How the plastic surgeon managed to do that, is up to one imagination.

“Hey guys…” Rantha announced as he held his book to the side. “Alkonost, come forth from the void!”

Due to him saying the magical words, the large bird ripped up through the ground and landed right next to its “master”. Rantha smiled and pointed towards the group of students he called his “classmates”. The bird gave a slight nod and flew straight into the group.

“Ooh! A bird!”

“Hey birdy, want a cracker?”

“Teacher, can I take a feather from it?”

“Uh…” The teacher stood there with his mouth open, unable to comprehend the current turn of events.

“Destroy them.” Rantha announced as Alkonost gave the boy a second slight nod. Mere seconds later, a loud scream erupted across the field and his fellow classmates fell to the ground. For some reason, they were holding their heads and convulsing in place. Alkonost squawked once more and faded away. He made a quick glance at the bodies, walking away with a blank expression. It was just “another day” in the life he called his own. Eventually, the school was out of sight...

 

“So, that’s it?” Hilda inquired and Rantha nodded. ”You found some book in a kickball and used your newly acquired powers on some kids?”

“Yep.” Rantha answered as he moved his gaze away from the undead girl.

“I won’t judge…” The two made their way to the door, heading to their next destination.

“So, where are you taking me?” The skeleton only laughed as she led him back down the hall.

“Lunch.” Hilda explained, taking a right as they reached the main hallway. Unlike the prior two hallways, creamy white paint covered the walls. This wasn’t helped by the various ice cream decals plastered across the walls. Further down, the hall opened up, revealing a large room with a few tables scattered about. For some reason, the dragon pirate, troll police officer and 15th century ghost had already arrived and began to eat their pre-chosen meals. The two made their way to the back of the room and got in line.

“What are my choices?” Rantha added as they passed a hanging file folder and grabbed a menu. It was your typical school lunchroom sort of stuff: pizza, burgers, hot dogs, salad and the occasional sub.”Some pizza sounds nice.”

The two placed their menus back and walked up to the counter.

“What do you want?” A raspy voice announced and our protagonist poked in his head in. Standing on a floor of straw, was a little lady sitting on a giant red chicken.

“A slice of pepperoni pizza.” Rantha answered as a loud squawk erupted through the wall. A few seconds later, he got his slice of pepperoni and cheese. He then took a bite, only to spit it out. “Where did you get this?”

“Out of the chicken, of course!” Rantha headed over to the trash can, throwing the pizza away.

“Get used to it.” Hilda explained as Rantha took a deep breath.

“Fine.” He answered and ordered a second slice. At least this time, he ate the whole thing. 


	3. Stuff Happens

After lunch, the duo headed down the previous hallway. They didn’t really do anything of much interest, probably secretly judging the other person beside them.

For Rantha, the biggest detractor for Hilda was her status. He was alive and she was undead. It seemed to him to be too much of a hassle to deal with an undead nude girl.

“I heard that.” Hilda remarked as she turned left and returned her gaze to Rantha. The boy was all right, possibly not the sharpest knife in the knife block. She was pretty certain he hadn’t told her the full story of how he got the privilege of coming here. But, that was probably something for another time.

“There you are!” A voice announced as a bear ran up to them. It was a large brown bear, quite happy to see them. Why there was a large bear running around didn’t matter to either of them. It was a normal part of life.

“What do you want?” Rantha remarked as the bear laughed.

“Wholebear just checking Rantha out.” Wholebear explained and walked away.

“Who the heck was that?” Rantha added as Hilda looked at him.

“That’s the headmaster of Drogaciji Academy, Bill Wholebear.” Hilda answered as Rantha held his left hand to his forehead.

“Seriously?”

“Yep.”

Hilda then led Rantha out of the hall, bringing him into a large open room. There, the designer of the room had decided on a shag carpet for the floor and dark oak panelling on the walls. Inside, a bulletin board hung, displaying a whole bunch of papers. Standing in front of the board, were the classmates we’ve seen so far.

“Good, they’re here.” Liza explained as she and Dan turned to face them. “Ready for a job?”

“Job?” Rantha inquired and stared towards the board. The board was pretty empty, with only one flier hanging there. He weaved his way through the crowd, making sure he wasn’t blocking the view of his fellow classmates.

Are you ready for 6 onslaughts of pain?

If so, this is the job for you.

Five person team required.

“Sounds good.” Rantha answered as the rest of the group headed towards the western wall of the room. There, a small door awaited them. The group headed through, finding themselves outside. It was a nice-looking area, decorated like a bus stop. The ground was covered in a brick floor and the walls appeared to be marble, choked by age and vines of ivy. On the far edge of the area, a small open shack hastily composed from rotting planks. Inside, was a small rusted bench only big enough to sit at least two people. Rantha and Hilda sat themselves down, while everyone else just stood by the sides of the shack.

Thankfully, the group didn’t have wait that long. A few minutes after they headed outside, a bus drove up. It appeared to be a fusion of a school bus and its city counterpart. Rantha gave the vehicle a quick glance, heading on. Inside, it looked every other school bus in the US. The floor was all metal, with a slightly raised area going down the middle. Rows of city bus seats were placed to the right and left of said raised area. Thankfully, there were windows to look out at least. The fivesome spreaded out, Rantha and Hilda sitting in the front, Liza and Dan in the middle, with EMT in the back. After the bus driver, which appeared to be a herring, made sure that nobody else was coming, the bus began to move.

“I believe the people who will ever read this are smart enough to know how a bus works.” EMT announced, only for an anvil to fall on his head. “Ow.”

“In all seriousness, why do we even keep him around?” Rantha remarked and Hilda shook her head.

“I have no clue.” Hilda answered as the two watched a large portal form in front of the bus. “Mostly so we can have a five-person team.”

Rantha only sighed as the vehicle made it’s way through the portal, coming to a stop right after. On the other side, they found themselves in a city. It wasn’t that impressive of one, just some buildings spread out around the area connected by sidewalks. In the empty areas, there were patches of greenery.

“Welcome, people!” The group got off the bus. No wind blew, nor any chatter fill the air. Strangely, a chill came over all of them.

“Good, we’re here.” Rantha remarked, his tome suddenly opening in mid-air and Alkonost to pop out. “Crud, get back in there!”

The bird only gave its master a mocking chirp, heading off to do something.

“Oh well, Rantha can get Alkonost later.” The voice continued as the fivesome finally noticed them. It was a teenage girl, dressed in a court jester outfit. What color it was, none of them could really tell. That was probably due to the fact the figure was made of mist.

“Who the f*** are you?” Liza responded and the figure laughed.

“Since this will be our one and only metting, Jestery is of no importance to any of you.” Jestery announced as her audience simultaneously facepalmed.

“So, you’re the lass who put in the request.” Dan responded and Jestery nodded.

“Before you can participate in the onslaught of pain, I need you to drag the bodies over to me.”

“Why?” EMT inquired, only to get no response. “Fine, have it your way stupid.”

After EMT’s outburst, Jestery cleared her throat.

“There should be about six groups.” The jester of mist explained and they nodded. ”Once you gathered them, your onslaught of pain will commence.”

The jester finally stopped talking, leaving the students to their own devices. Rantha only walked away, Hilda following right behind.

“You didn’t have to come.” Rantha remarked, Hilda still following behind.

“You’re going after your pet bird, aren’t you?” Hilda answered and Rantha sighed.

“Yes.” Hilda only giggled.

“See? I can read minds now!” Rantha groaned, finally closing his book and placed it in his bag. In the distance, a faint squawk could be heard.

“No, you just took an educated guess.” The two headed off, following the squawking. “Uh, how will we explain this?”

The two stopped, finding Alkonost performing an explicit act on a large purple bird, probably made of rubber. For some reason, a purple egg had begun to materialise above them. Beside them, were a bunch of sleeping people. As that happened, Rantha pulled his tome back out.

“Shibusa, come forth from the void!” The book morphed, turning into a katana on a stick.

“Rantha…” His gaze focused on Hilda’s. “Are you sure about this?”

At that point, the egg had appeared, ready to fall to the ground. Rantha sighed. While he wanted to destroy the egg, it wasn’t the best idea. So, he charged forth, stabbing his weapon into the rubber bird. The rubber bird released a blood-curdling shriek, causing shibusa to revert back. It then exploded into dust, leaving Alkonost and the egg behind.

“We will be the parents.” Alkonost gave a slight squawk, returning to the book. The duo walked over to the egg, pondering the best way to get it back to the Academy.

“I got it.” Hilda announced, pulling a blanket out. She wrapped it around the egg, only for Jestery to appear.

“What has Rantha and Hilda done?” The jester accused, forming a ball of purple fire in it’s hands. “I refuse to allow you keep that mistake!”

“We were taking her back to our home, far away from here.” Rantha answered and Jestery groaned.

“Fine, egg cannot come back here. If egg does, Jedstery will eventually kill it.”

“Why?”  
“Rantha does not need to know.” The Jester teleported away, leaving the duo with the rest of the bodies. They both sighed, bringing the bodies to the spot the annoying jester wanted. It took them an hour, but they finally got all the bodies together.

What followed next, was them getting teleported away and onto a train. There, they faced the people they had brought to Jestery. Sometimes, it was one groups. Other times, it was all six groups. Thankfully, it didn’t take them that long to finish.

“Good.” Liza announced as she made her way back onto the bus. “That was a f****** stupid mission.”

“Arr, lass.” Dan added, following the ghost girl.

“I got a hand down my mouth!” EMT responded as he, Rantha and Hilda followed the first two on.

“Glad that’s over.” Rantha remarked, his gaze focusing on the bus driver. It was some old man, probably in his late 1000’s. He still had some hair, most of which was balding from the top down. He was dressed in a white toga for some reason. “Hi, I’m Rantha, What’s your name?”

“Bob.” The driver answered and shook the boy’s hand. Rantha then sat himself down by Hilda and the egg, ready for the journey back...


	4. Never trust a fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sound advice, if you ask me.

Wholebear only sighed. He was in his office, which looked a brown cave with a few lights hanging from the ceiling. A crudely chiseled stone desk sat in front of the bear, who was sitting in a just as crude seat carved out of a rock Sitting before him on the stone cold ground, were Rantha Kaolin and Hilda Scarborugh. For some reason, they had a large purple egg with some rainbow colored streaks at the bottom.

“So, that’s it?” Wholebear announced, sitting down on his rock. “Rantha’s Alkonosr f**** a second bird and Rantha along with Hilda have decided to raise egg?”  
“Yep.” Hilda answered and Wholebear sighed.

“Wholebear pissed.” Rantha chuckled a tiny bit, only to get slapped by Hilda. “But, Wholebear willing to compromise. You keep egg, class has to help.”

As he said that, Liora walked in.

“Thank you, Wholebear.” Rantha answered, shaking the bear’s right paw.

“Rantha and Hilda head back to room. Wholebear will make announcement in few minutes.”

The two left, leaving just Liora and Wholebear.

“I’m guessing you came to a satisfiable compromise?” The cat inquired and the bear nodded.

“Sure.” Wholebear answered as he looked down at his desk. He never did like this part of the job. If he had the choice, he would just give them a talk and they would go on their way. But, that wasn’t how being a principal worked.

“That went better than I expected.” Rantha remarked as the “duo” made their way back to Rantha’s room. Between the time they had left and their return, someone had installed a second bed for Hilda to sleep in. Other than that, nothing had really changed. It will still a bedroom for a boy and a reanimated corpse.

“So, once the egg hatches, what should we name it?”  Hilda said as Rantha gazed off into space.

“I’m not sure.” The summoner answered as he returned his gaze to the undead girl. “Polly sounds nice.”

“We don’t even know what species will hatch.” Hilda only sighed.

“It’s parents were two birds. It’s pretty easy to figure out.” Rantha ducked, only for a throwing knife to sail right over him and into the wall. “But, you could never know.”

“What do you mean?” Hilda stared towards the window, gazing off into space.

“It could just be something else.” Rantha leafed through the pages of his book. For some reason, the book didn’t say anything about breeding or hatching a mythical creature. How Alkonost managed to do that, he didn’t know. Neither did the book, of course. So, he continued to search for the answer in the book.

“Rantha Kaolin, Hilda Scarborugh, you’re needed in the common room.”  A voice announced and the two grabbed the egg, making their way out of the room and into the hallway. There, they were greeted by an interesting sight. Floating right in front of them, was a fish. It wasn’t that interesting of an aquatic creature, just a common guppy one could buy at almost all pet stores.

“What did you say?” The fish accused, failing to realize how 3rd-person limited works. Not that it really mattered to the creature, it probably just didn’t like what it had been called a few sentences ago.

“So, what’s your name?” Rantha inquired and the fish made a face at him.

“None of your business.” The fish answered and Rantha glanced towards his partner.

“Is he for real?” Hilda only nodded. Rantha sighed, debating which was more crazier. The talking fish or the reanimated corpse. They probably were both equally insane in their own different ways. Not that it would really change anything around here. So, they allowed the fish to lead them to the common room, which was easier to find then one expected. All one had to do was take a gazillion left and one right. While not really a gazillion, it seemed like that many for the boy and his reanimated corpse friend.

“How much further?” Rantha asked and NOYB ignored him. The guppy continued to glide through the air, allowing the two to follow him. Personally, he wanted to be in his room, eating some of those crunchies one gives to fish. But, Wholebear had asked him to do this. So, here he was, helping the two out.

“You were asked a question!” Hilda shouted, pulling a throwing knife out. “Answer!”

NOYB opened his mouth, spraying them with water.

“Shibusa, come forth from the void!” Rantha shouted, causing his katana on a stick to appear and him to drop his end of the egg, with Hilda doing the same. Somehow, the egg had managed to stay in one piece.

“It’s a naginata for f*** sake.” NOYB announced, only to get stabbed by it. “Get it right!”

“I don’t think these people care.” Hilda announced, throwing a knife into him. The fish only growled, launching more bubbles at them. This time, the two dodged the projectiles and slammed their respective weapons into the creature.

“Even then, nobody really looks at this.” Rantha answered, a smile forming on his face.

Summoner’s Slash!

He slashed the marine mammal, causing Alkonost to shoot out and eat him.

“Thanks a lot, Alkonost.” Hilda announced and Rantha sighed. “Now we have nobody to lead us too the common room.”

The two placed their weapons away and picked the egg back up, continuing down the hallway. Thankfully, the hallway opened, revealing the commons room.

“Thank god.” As Hilda said that, cracks began to form in the egg, only for it to shatter. In the place of the egg, was a baby girl...


	5. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Screw the timekeeper!

 

The commons room was what one expected. It was a large room, covered in some form of carpet along with oak panellings on the walls. A stone fireplace stood by the middle of the wall, ready to be used when the need arises. Other than that, a single reddish orange couch sat a few feet away from the fireplace with a floating glass coffee table. Some armchairs were scattered about the room, ready to be sat in. Rantha walked over to the coffee table, picking a piece of paper up.

The joy of life is wonderful, isn’t it?

Raise her until she’s ready and you shall be rewarded…

-Your Benefactor

“What the heck?” Rantha remarked, showing Hilda the note. At the moment, the nude skeleton was currently holding the baby girl that hatched from their egg. She looked like most baby girls, no hair and brown eyes.

“Figures.” Hilda answered, handing Rantha the baby. The summoner reluctantly held the person, getting a little weirded out. A few seconds later, some weird cloaked figure appeared in front of the two students. He wasn’t that special, just a figure wearing a black hood and a matching cloak.

“Who the heck are you?” Rantha accused and the figure laughed.

“I am but of no importance.” The figure answered, the world beginning to spin around them…

* * *

 

They found themselves in a black void. In the far off distance, the faint sound of gears could be heard. Not that the two students could really focus on that at the moment. Images flew by at a rapid pace, barely giving either of them enough time to process any of this. And yet, they were able to figure it out...

* * *

 

The duo opened their eyes. They were still in the same room as before, but something felt different. Rantha only sighed, making a quick glance down at himself. He was still dressed in the same outfit as before, but it looked less dirty than he remembered it being. Hilda copied Rantha’s latest action, coming up with the same result.

“Where did the baby go?” Hilda accused, only to receive a confused look from her partner.

“How should I know?!” Rantha shouted, pulling his tome out. Hilda immediately pulled a throwing knife out, ready to throw the projectile at the summoner. As the two were about to strike, a girl walked in. She was dressed in a purple tank top with matching tan pants and a pair of gray boots. Brownish black hair trailed down to her neck, complimenting her tan skin and yellow eyes. For some reason, there were a few purple highlights mixed into her hair.

“Mom, Dad, why are you fighting?” The girl remarked and the two froze. The two quickly hid their weapons, but the girl still probably noticed them.

“Dad?” Rantha thought, taking a deep breath.

“Mom?” Hilda thought, glancing over at Rantha. Rantha looked back at her, just as confused. The two took a deep breath, only for Officer EMT to run in.

“You little!” The troll announced, ready to hit the girl. “Come back here this instant!”

“Gotta run!” The girl answered, making her way out of the hallway. EMT was about to give chase, only to be stopped by Rantha.

“What do you want?” EMT accused as Rantha watched him.  
“Who was that girl?” Rantha answered, only to get a sigh from the officer.

“How should I know?” The summoner groaned, taking his tome back out. “I’m telling the truth, you asshole.”

Reluctantly, Rantha slipped his tome back into his bag.

“In other words, you’re just as clueless as we are?” Hilda responded and EMT nodded.

“Yep.” The troll mumbled and continued on his way. The summoner and his reanimated stood there, waiting for some magical information to come forth and enter their skulls. Sadly, that didn’t happen. Instead, the duo decided to leave the common area and roam the halls.

“What do you need, matey?” A voice announced and Dan walked up to him.

“Seen a girl running around the place?” Rantha inquired and the dragon pirate stood there, pondering the question.

“Yar! I saw some lass getting chased by a troll!” Dan answered and Rantha took a deep breath.

“Do you know where she went?”  
“Nope.”

“Well you’re useless.” Hilda added and walked away. Rantha reluctantly followed behind, but not before thanking Dan for his information. They continued their way down the hallway, keeping their eye out for the girl from earlier. Strangely, the hallways had shifted, leading the two through a different set of hallways.

“And how does this make sense?” Rantha accused and Hilda laughed.

“What were you expecting?” Hilda answered and the summoner sighed. Drogaciji Academy was a mad house, in the good sort of way. It kept one on their toes, making them ready for anything.

“I guess I didn’t go far enough.”

The duo turned around, finding some boy dressed in a black hooded cloak standing before them.

“Uh… what do you want?” Rantha asked and the boy laughed.

“I’m here to fix the problem.” The boy answered, only for the girl from before to tackle him and knocked a pocketwatch to the ground. She then slammed her boot down onto it. The device shattered and nothing happened. “Now look what you’ve done!”

“I have no clue what you’re talking about.” Hilda added, only to get slapped by the girl.

“It’s was the work of a timekeeper, of course.” The girl answered, slipping the pieces into her pocket.

“Okay then.” Rantha added, only for the boy to teleport away. “I guess you can explain this now?”  
“Basically, that idiot forced time a whole bunch and now I have to go.” The girl explained, giving the two a slight smile. She then walked away, walking over to a door.

“Hey, wait!” Rantha grabbed onto the girl, pulling her into his gaze.

“Now what?”

“You still haven’t told your name.”

The girl only sighed, turning to face both Hilda and Rantha.  
“Elena Yuliana.” Elena remarked. “The girl born from an egg.”

“Oh.” Hilda remarked and Elena laughed.

“Please be careful. The future depends on it.”

Elena then headed through the door, with her two parents watching.

“Okay then.” Rantha said, his gaze focusing on a piece of paper that sat on the edge of the doorframe. He walked over to it, picking the note up.

If you’re reading this,

Time is running out. You and all your allies must get to the mage’s land. Only then, can you begin the process to right all the wrongs...

 **-** Your Benefactor


	6. Road Trip!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took way too f****** long...

After Elena left, the two students made their way back to the common room. The room appeared to be the same as before, with the only difference being their fellow classmates and at least two staff currently sitting there. The first of which, appeared to be a naga covered in fish scales. The other appeared to be the lunch lady. Strangely, Wholebear and Liora were not there.

“Good we’re “all” here.” The lunch lady remarked, only for Rantha and Hilda to sit down. “I’m Yaga, by the way.”

“Rantha.” The summoner whispered, giving her a cautious glance. He was still slightly pissed about what happened in the cafeteria. “So, where’s your bird?”

Yaga only rolled her eyes and moved over to the summoner, grabbing onto his head.

“Let’s get one thing straight.” Yaga threatened, pulling a large kitchen knife out. “You do not even think of doing what I think you plan on doing.”

Rantha gulped, transforming his book into it’s naginata form. He reluctantly transformed it back, taking a deep breath. At the moment, he didn’t really want to be stabbed to death. Nor did he believe that his summons would really approve of that either.

“Fine, but you need to teach that bird how to season its food.”

“I’ll take it into consideration.”

Hilda turned and glared at Rantha.

“What?” Rantha asked and Hilda sighed.

“Treat others how you would like to be treated.” Hilda threatened, only for it to fall on deaf ears. She slipped a bony hand into her pouch, pulling a throwing knife out. In one motion, the blade slid out of the pouch and flew through the air, eventually slamming into our protagonist.

“Hypocrite.”

The fish naga then coughed, it’s gaze focusing on the students.

“And I’m Gorgon,” the creature explained, giving everyone a slight bow. ”The counselor of this place.”

“Oh.” Rantha whispered, only for the throwing knife to be pulled out. The naga only chuckled, giving Rantha a slight nod.

“So, why did you want all of us here?” Liza announced, phasing in for a brief moment.

“The lass is right.” Dan added, only to get a sigh from Yaga.

“Basically, Wholebear and Liora are off doing things.” Yaga explained as everyone’s gazes focused on her. “Since they’re gone, Gorgon and I were tasked with taking you people on a road trip.”

Rantha rolled his eyes. After the mess that was the previous three chapters, going somewhere else didn’t sound half bad. Not that he had much of a choice in the matter. At the very least, that choice didn’t involve getting another throwing knife impacting into his body.

“Sounds good.” Officer EMT answered and left the room. The troll was probably on the hunt for his vehicle, which was impounded for running through the front door a couple of chapters ago. As he did that, Hilda and Rantha headed back to their room, making sure neither of them took any of the directions given by NOYB. This time, it only took them a few minutes to get back to their room.

“Personally, I’m already for another vacation.” Rantha announced, dodging a second throwing knife from his partner. “The last one seemed weird and nonsensical.”

Hilda only sighed. For as much as the whole clusterfuck that were the previous chapters was, it was a nice change of pace among the past 3 centuries within this madhouse. Rantha, on the other hand, was more than ready to relax. After all, it couldn’t all just be action scenes and drama.

The two headed inside and proceeded to pack their bags. Which, didn’t take that long due to the lack of stuff either one really had.

“There we go.” Rantha remarked, slipping his stuff into his messenger bag. “That should be everything.”

The summoner then swung the bag over his shoulder, turning to face his partner.

At the moment, all Hilda was really doing was packing her knives into a larger pouch. You know, being a nude skeleton and all.

“I heard that!” Hilda announced and Rantha rolled his eyes, giving a slight laugh. Hilda then threw a knife into his face, possibly over the joke.

“Whatever.” Rantha remarked, only to receive a sigh from Hilda.

“Whatever yourself.”

The two quickly made their way down the hallway, making sure not to run into NOYB. Strangely, this was much easier than they expected, due to the goldfish currently occupied with packing up his stuff. As such, the walk actually went by actually quickly for once, taking the duo into a large hangar.

Inside, a towering galleon of wood and cloth engulfed the area. The wood had been painted a warm cream color, contrasting with it’s purple sails and the massive iron cannons one could barely make out within the vehicle. After a few minutes of gazing, the two made their way over to the ship.

Up close, the galleon towered over even the tallest of people. And yet, a comforting presence could be sensed within it.

“Why didn’t we use this the last time?” Rantha remarked, summoning Alkonost out. The bird flew all around it’s new surroundings, proceeding to make a nest within a crow nest at a higher point.

“Wholebear wouldn’t approve.”

The two turned around, finding Liza standing behind them.

“Oh, it’s you.” Rantha announced, switching his tome into a naginata. “What do you want now?”

Liza only sighed, possessing a table. The spirit then flung herself at the two, only for Alkonost to come to the rescue.

“I was just checking on you.” Liza remarked, only to phase into the ship. The duo followed right behind, making their way inside.

Unlike the exterior, the interior was decorated with some sort of theme in mind. Greek-styled marble pillars jutted out from the walls, only for wicker chairs to be placed right next to them. By said wicker chairs, were some of end tables made from obsidian.

“Okay then.” Rantha whispered, sitting himself down. They had a long journey ahead, but it would all be worth it...


	7. Something

 

Rantha peeked through the outside window.

Outside, solid rainbow shit passed by, occasionally changing its shade but not doing anything to benefit the ship. Even then, it made it really hard tell how far they had actually gone.  
“So, how are you doing?”

The summoner turned around, finding Dan standing behind him.

“What do you want?” Rantha whispered, only to get laughter from Dan.

“Just checking on you.” the dragon answered, only to be ignored by his friend. He then left the room, leaving the summoner to his own devices. “What to do, what to do.” he thought, taking a deep breath and sat down on the bed. Sleep came immediately after…

Screams.

He hated that the most.

Night after night, it haunted him. In a way, he knew what he had done that day.

The bodies of the innocent laid on the ground, waiting for salvation. It would never come to them, however. They would still be laying there, waiting for something to happen. Rantha took a deep breath and headed forth, making sure none of the bodies came alive. It was easier said than done, especially without Shibusa. Yet, something felt different this time. Maybe it was the red sky hanging above him. Or, the fact his tome was floating beside him.

“It’ll be alright.” he thought, taking a deep breath. Rantha continued his slow approach through his dream, making sure he wasn’t being followed. For as many times as he did that, the feeling never went away. “It’ll be alright.”

But, it never was. The images would just keep haunting him. Unless…

Rantha turned around, grabbing his tome. Standing before him, was a large bird made entirely of corpses. A loud squawk echoed out of the bird’s mouth, knocking him to the ground. But, the summoner got up and summoned Shibusa out.

Summoner’s Slash!

He slammed his spear into the monster, launching Alkonost out. The bird immediately began tearing at the beast with his master’s help, quickly defeating the beast.

“Thank you.” As Rantha said that, everything began to swirl around. He then blacked out, falling to the ground.

When the summoner awoke, he found himself back in his bed. Strangely, he felt happier and cheerful for some reason. Nonetheless, he got up and left his room.

The hallway was quite silent at the moment, with him being the only one in there at the moment. He quickly made his way through it, making sure NOYB wasn’t behind him. Thankfully, the rest of the journey went by without incident, leading the summoner into a large rectangular room. Amber panels covered the walls, with a fur carpet to contrast it. Marble pillars towered towards the ceiling, holding it up.

“Good, you’re awake.” Hilda greeted, smiling towards her friend. Rantha only sighed, sitting himself down beside her.

“Thanks.” the summoner answered, sighing. NOYB immediately sat at the other end, sipping on some freshwater. “So, how are you doing?”

“Alright.” Hilda answered, smiling back at him. “How about you?”

“Good, I guess?” Rantha whispered, taking a deep breath.

“Is something wrong?”

“Uh… No! Nothing at all!”

Hilda glared at him, breaking his concentration.

“I had a nightmare, okay?” Hilda only giggled, with Rantha looking away.

“That’s really rude.” Rantha snarled, pulling his tome out. “It isn’t nice at all.”

Hilda got up, leaving the room. Rantha sat in his chair, only to get up and follow right behind. The two travelled through the corridors of the ship, eventually finding themselves in the galley. The two stopped, turning to face each other.

“I’m sorry.” Hilda whispered, taking a deep breath. “That was rude of me.”

Rantha held his hand out, allowing Hilda to shake it.

“Same here.” Rantha added, their grips releasing. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” the two sat down on the floor, which was actually quite comfortable.

“How did you get into this mess?”

Hilda sighed, but smiled.

“I stole a gem.”

Rantha did a double take, wondering if she was even serious.

“I still have it as well!”

Hilda dug through her bag, pulling a purplish black gem out. The stone glowed with a darkish light yet, seemed to react towards Rantha’s tome.

“Uh… where did you get it?” Rantha whispered, watching cracks form upon the gem.

“Alternis V1.”

The name felt foreign and menacing, yet made sense for some reason. After Hilda said that, the gem shattered and scattered shards onto both of them.

“Uh…” The two simultaneously said, confused by what just happened.

“Shibusa, come forth from the void!” Rantha chanted, caused his naginata to appear. Unlike before, the blade now had a similar gem indented at the base. As he examined the rest of the weapon, Hilda pulled her throwing knives out. Like Rantha’s weapon, the knives now had a similar shard indented at the base of the blade. “At the very least, our weapons are more powerful.”

Alkonost then came flying in, squawking about something for a couple of minutes.  Eventually, the bird resorted to poking in order to to fully get the attention of the two morons.

“I guess we’re here.” Rantha remarked, running out of the galley and onto the deck. There, he was able to truly to take in the endless plains and mountains. “Ready to do this?”

**Alkonost nodded and the two headed off...**


End file.
